


After Hours

by writeitinred



Series: 100 Kink Challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, kink prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll hit all of my tosses tomorrow won’t you?” Kageyama’s voice makes Hinata stop and he turns to look at the setter.</p><p>“Of course,” Hinata smiles, reaching out to join their hands together. “Each and every one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of the 100 Kink Challenge! I can't promise quick updates but I can promise you sin so I mean it's a win/win? 
> 
> Kink #1: Kissing
> 
> Huge thanks to Toast_Senpai for always looking at my work and fixing all of my mistakes! You are amazing! These works are not just KageHina but there will be a mix of other couples as the kinks go on such as DaiSuga, IwaOi, BokuAka, UkaTake, KuroKen, TsukkiYama, KiyoYachi, and AsaNoya!

Hinata remembers the first time he thought about kissing Kageyama. It was during the middle of one of their practices, only a couple days away from a match. Kageyama had been yelling at him for some reason, but all Hinata could really see was his lips moving. He thought about how good those lips would feel against his. Were they soft or chapped? Were his kisses aggressive or gentle? Would he take his time to map out every inch of his partner’s mouth? Hinata should probably be concerned with how much he thought of it that day…or every day after that, but the thought of kissing Kageyama keeps popping up in his mind every time he sees the setter. It’s getting to be a problem. A really huge problem.

The last day of practice before their match he can’t seem to hit any of Kageyama’s tosses, which pisses Kageyama off immensely but he somehow manages to only get away with being called a dumbass. The practice ends with Hinata promising to be better at the match and a punishment of cleaning up the gym—alone. Hinata shivers as the image of Daichi’s glare pops up in his mind. 

Stupid Kageyama with his stupid face, his stupid good looks and his stupid lips. Everything that has happened has been his fault, and if Hinata actually had the guts he would tell him that. But he doesn’t so he just sulks while taking down the volleyball net. 

“Oi, Hinata,” says a voice says from behind, making him squeak and whip around to face the intruder. He puts a hand over his chest, trying his best to glare at Kageyama even though his heart is racing to the point of being unhealthy. 

“Make some noise will you?! You about gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here anyway? You should be getting some rest before the match before tomorrow.” 

“I figured I should help you. You need your rest too, dumbass.” 

Hinata opens his mouth to protest but the look Kageyama sends him has him closing it immediately. He sighs and leaves Kageyama with the net as he heads for the closet to grab the brooms. He hopes that Kageyama will leave so that maybe he will have time to clear his head, have time to think before he embarrasses himself again tomorrow. 

He knows that won’t happen though. Once Kageyama makes up his mind he sticks to that decision. Hinata will just make sure to keep his distance while they clean.

“Why me?” he groans, banging his head against the shelves in front of him. 

“That’s exactly what I would like to know.” 

Hinata whips around, wishing Kageyama was right behind him so that he might have been able to hit him. He really needs to put some bells on his shoes or something otherwise he really will have a heart attack. 

“What do you mean?” he mumbles, avoiding Kageyama’s gaze as he walks toward him. 

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Hinata. There’s something going on with you and I want to know what. You haven’t been hitting any of my serves and every time I try to talk to you about it you run off to hide behind the captain. Are you all right? Don’t lie to me either.” 

Kageyama is so close now, both of his arms bracing against one of the shelves next to his head. Hinata can feel heat slowly creeping up his neck, and he’s sure his face is just as red as the strawberries he ate this morning.  
He’s not going to be able to get out of this. He can tell by the way Kageyama is looking at him, and he knows that he’s going to have to confess sooner or later, even though he would rather it be much, much later. 

“I may or may not have been thinking about kissing you,” Hinata says softly, hoping that Kageyama will be able to play it off as something else. He’s not as stupid as everyone thinks he is though. 

“What was that?” There’s a smugness in Kageyama’s voice that makes Hinata ball his fists. He definitely heard what he said. The bastard heard and now he’s just taunting. 

“Are you here just to make fun of me? ‘Cause if you are then you can just—”

A pair of soft and warm lips are against his, and Hinata mentally curses for letting himself melt into the kiss so easily. Except he can’t be too mad at himself for allowing his hands travel towards Kageyama’s hair, his fingers grabbing at the silky strands. Nor can he help the moan that slips out when Kageyama’s tongue traces a wet line across his bottom lip, dipping in for a taste when Hinata opens his mouth.

Kissing Kageyama is better than he could have imagined. The kiss is gentle but on the right side of aggressive that has Hinata shaking. He feels the shift of Kageyama’s arms, the way they slide down his back only to stop at his ass to push him forward so that his erection brushes against Kageyama’s thigh. It makes his body light up and he tips his head back, gasping as the setter takes his chance to lick a trail from his collarbone to his jaw, claiming Hinata’s lips once more. 

“Wait, wait,” Hinata breathes, trying to concentrate as Kageyama’s mouth presses easy kisses down his jaw and to the column of his throat where he puts teeth and tongue to use. It makes Hinata groan and for a terrifying second he thinks that his legs might give out. Is it normal to feel this good from just kissing? “Kageyama, stop. For just a second, please.”

“What? What’s wrong?” Kageyama straightens and Hinata’s mouth goes dry at the sight of him. He looks so disheveled with his hair sticking up in different directions and his mouth all red and slick—a testament that what they had just done was in fact real. 

“I—I just want to make sure you’re serious because I don’t want to be someone you come to for sexual…things. I don’t even know if you’re just doing this because of a joke or not, but I need to know that we’ll be something and that you really like me.” 

Kageyama puts a finger under Hinata’s chin, pressing until the shorter man looks up at him. He nudges Hinata’s nose with his and then places a quick kiss to the decoy’s lips. Hinata smiles brightly as his heart sores. 

“You should have just come to me, dumbass,” Kageyama whispers. He lets his hand rest over Hinata’s slender waist. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for ages. So no, this isn’t some joke. I also would like for you to be mine and for me to be yours, if that’s okay?” 

Kageyama’s voice is low and embarrassed. There’s a dust of red over his cheeks. Hinata opens and closes his mouth, trying to find words to say. He has never heard Kageyama sound so direct before. He’s a blabbering mess like Hinata most of the time that hearing him with this much confidence is really weird, but at the same time really hot. 

Kageyama presses another gentle kiss to his lips and Hinata’s eyes flutter closed as he leans into the body in front of him. The kiss is slow and sweet, completely opposite of the kiss that only happened moments ago. He can still feel the warmth of the kiss pooling in his stomach and it’s a beautiful feeling to be filled with. He hopes that it will be there for as long as he’s with Kageyama. 

“Come on,” Kageyama says as he pulls back, a small smile on his lips as Hinata tries to drag him in for another kiss. 

“Let’s get the gym cleaned up and I’ll walk you home.”  
Hinata pouts but slips from Kageyama’s embrace, turning to walk out of the closet. 

“You’ll hit all of my tosses tomorrow won’t you?” Kageyama’s voice makes Hinata stop and he turns to look at the setter.

“Of course,” Hinata smiles, reaching out to join their hands together. “Each and every one.”


End file.
